


You'll Be The Prince (And I'll Be The Princess)

by REVVIII



Series: This One's For You [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Everyone Is Alive, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Smut, Sort-of, long-suffering Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REVVIII/pseuds/REVVIII
Summary: 5 times Eggsy tried to woo Harry and one time it was the other way aroundOr, in which Harry Hart is an actual princess, except for when he kisses.





	You'll Be The Prince (And I'll Be The Princess)

 

 

“Y’know, Harry,” Eggsy said one day, sprawled out on a chair in front of Arthur’s desk where Harry was doing paperwork with what he imagined was a quite bored expression.

“Hmm?” Harry asked, not looking up from justifying a small explosion in a corner shop in Moscow were the last Kingsman mission had led them. “And take your feet off the desk, please.”

Eggsy removed his feet from the desk, only to shift sideways to dangle them over the edge of his chair instead. “You’re a really good man.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Harry said, flipping the page and continuing to write.

“No, I mean it,” Eggsy said. “You’re probably the best man I’ve ever known.”

“Hm,” Harry said. “Sit like a gentleman, Eggsy.”

Eggsy huffed and straightened in his chair enough so that he could swing his feet back onto the ground, but remained slightly sprawled to one side. “Harry, I…” he broke off, and Harry’s peripheral vision was just good enough that he could see the boy bite his lip. “I like you,” Eggsy blurted out finally. “I mean, I really like you.”

“Mmhmm,” Harry said, moving onto the next part of the paperwork.

“I’m in love with you, Harry,” Eggsy said. “So much so that I can’t imagine ever lovin’ anyone else if I can’t love you.”

“Wonderful news, Eggsy,” Harry said.

Eggsy sighed. “You’re not listening, are you?”

“I am,” Harry said mildly, still not looking up.

“You – oh.” Eggsy broke off, realizing what Harry had said and looking slightly crestfallen. “Well, there it is, then, my heart laid bare for you to do with it what you will.”

“I see,” Harry said, signing his name with a flourish at the bottom of the page and finally looking up. He laced his fingers together in front of his chin. “And?”

Eggsy’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “Well, I…you like me too,” he said, and then blushed harder when Harry raised an eyebrow. The boy wasn’t exactly wrong, but he’d taught him to be a tad more elegant than this, as endearing as Eggsy’s street habits were. “Shit, I mean – well, I don’t wanna presume, but Roxy – you know her instincts, yeah? Well she told me that – well first I told her, I mean she practically interrogated me and found out how I feel about you, and then she said you feel the same for me but you wasn’t doing anything unless you knew for sure that I…aw, shit, I’m fucking everything up, I’m sorry bruv, I’ll just stop talking –”

“Nonsense,” Harry said mildly. “Roxy told you that I quite fancy you, is that what you meant to say?”

Eggsy winced, looking more than embarrassed. “I…well, uh, yeah bruv. I guess.”

“Ah. Well, I always knew she was a sharp one. Trust your friends more, Eggsy; she was, indeed, correct. I also like dark chocolate. Continue.”

“She – oh. _Oh_.” Eggsy turned beet red, a hint of something like hope glimmering in his eyes. “Well, then, uh…if she was right, what do you say to uh…maybe gettin’ – um – gettin’ together sometime?”

Harry raised an eyebrow and sat back in his chair. “I _am_ a bit old-fashioned, Eggsy, when it comes to relationships.”

“What, so you’re…what, only for straight couples?”

Harry looked faintly amused. “No, Eggsy. What I am saying is that in the past, a date was earned, and a relationship began only after a period of courtship.”

Eggsy blinked, opened his mouth to say something, shut it, and then began giggling.

Harry raised his other eyebrow. “That usually did not involve _giggling_ at the person you were attempting to, as you say, ‘get together’ with.”

Eggsy was still giggling. “Sorry, sorry. But – so you’re saying that I have to court you.”

“Yes.”

“I have to _woo_ you.”

“Yes.”

Eggsy snickered, thoroughly amused. “So I’m like a prince in the fairytales.”

“…Yes.”

Eggsy’s snickering grew louder. “So you’re the princess.”

Harry sighed dramatically. “Considering the vastly cis-heteronormative nature of fairytales and the unspoken requirement for it to be a prince wooing a princess, I suppose it would be logical to come to that conclusion.”

Eggsy’s grin widened. “Alright then, bruv, I’ll court you, and I’ll be damned if you’re not impressed. Everyone knows I’m the best at honeypots; why else would Merlin always put me on them?” Then he winked, and Harry Hart had to do his very best not to blush.

 

 

i.

“Here, Pickle!” Eggsy called, squatting down and waving a chew toy in front of him to try and get the puppy’s attention.

“That’s _Sir_ Pickle to you,” Harry sniffed, pulling off the front page of today’s paper to put on the wall later and turning to the second page; he’d had to restart his collection since Charlie blew up his old house last year.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, grinning. “Alright, then. _Sir_ Pickle.” He stood up and bowed extravagantly, looking like he was about to meet a prince with that impeccable posture and sharp Kingsman suit that he hadn’t changed out of since he got back from the last mission two hours ago, and Harry considered, not for the first time, whether or not he had a kink for handsome men in tailored suits.

Oh, forget _meeting_ a prince, Eggsy _looked_ like a prince.

The puppy, who had been knawing on a bone, perked up at his name, wiggling his tail as he bounced clumsily over to Eggsy and reared up against his legs. He let out a short, high-pitched yip and danced around on his hind legs, tongue lolling, stubby little tail a blur.

Eggsy grinned. “It’s an honor to meet you, sir,” he said with another small bow. “Would the good sir like a new chew toy?”

Harry very nearly rolled his eyes, flipping to the next page in the paper.

“Oh, I think he would,” Eggsy crooned, as the puppy yipped again and jumped up against his legs. “But he’s gotta sit, doesn’t he, to get it? He’s gotta earn it. Sit, Sir Pickle.”

The puppy’s butt shot to the ground and continued wiggling with the force of his tail wags.

Eggsy laughed, and Harry’s heart did not stutter at the sparkle in the boy’s eyes, at the utter adoration in his gaze. “That’s a good boy! What a good boy! Can you lie down?”

The puppy practically crashed to the ground and rolled over, tail wagging so furiously his entire body shook.

“Oh my days, what a darling! Harry’s trained you so well, hasn’t he?” Eggsy grinned and ruffled Sir Pickle’s fur; he yipped and leapt to his feet, going for the toy.

Eggsy shook his head, holding the toy out of reach. “Uh-uh, not yet. Sit!”

The puppy sat.

“He will give you his paw if you ask him nicely,” Harry said, unable to help showing off.

“Will he really?” Eggsy looked thrilled. He grinned at the puppy and held out his hand. “Would the gentleman be so kind as to give me his paw?”

At the word ‘paw,’ Sir Pickle lifted one of his front paws eagerly, and Eggsy laughed, grasping it and shaking it gently. “You’re amazing, Sir Pickle. One last thing before I give it to you though; promise me you won’t tell JB? He gets jealous when he doesn’t have all my attention.” The puppy yipped again, and Eggsy chuckled. “Good. Here you go then; you’ve earned it, haven’t you?” He knelt and held out the toy; the puppy darted forward and grabbed it in his teeth, shaking it from side to side and letting out small little gurgle-growls as he scampered out of the room and down the hall.

Eggsy sighed in amusement as the puppy disappeared, straightening up and shaking his head. “I had treats for him too, but I guess I’ll just have to give ‘em to him later. And I got him another month’s supply of heart guard since I saw you was runnin’ low, and I know he loves peanut butter so I got him a jar of that too. Smooth, of course, and with none of those weird chemicals that could hurt him.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I don’t suppose this is your idea of wooing, doting on my dog?”

Eggsy looked thoroughly offended. “No, of course not! This, on the other hand…” He approached Harry with a small smile, sharp glasses and tailored suit and all, and paused in front of his desk where he was reading the news. He gave Harry a small bow. “Would _this_ gentleman be so kind as to give me his hand?”

Harry raised his eyebrow even more, folded his newspaper, put it on the desk, and did his best to look quite posh indeed as he held out his right hand.

Eggsy’s smile widened; he took his hand gently and pressed it to his lips before turning it over so that it was palm-up, his touch light and soft and delicate.

“I hope you’re not planning on training me like a dog and rewarding me with a chew toy,” Harry said mildly, tilting his head to one side.

“What kind of man do you take me for, Harry?” Eggsy asked, and then he smirked and gave him a suggestive wink. “But I’ll be your chew toy if you let me.”

Harry sighed deeply. “A gentleman –”

“Does not use such language in the presence of a princess, I know,” Eggsy said with a small, mischievous smile. He reached under the left lapel of his suit and pulled out a single rose, the edges of the rich, dark petals dipped in gold. He placed it in Harry’s hand and closed his fingers around it, just tightly enough that Harry could feel the thorns begin to prick at his skin.

“You trained me well too, Harry,” Eggsy said, and Harry couldn’t help the tinge of pink that colored his cheeks.

 

 

ii.

Harry didn’t remember ever specifically saying that _Your Song_ by Sir Elton John was now his favorite song ever since the man himself sang it for Eggsy and him backstage after his show and Eggsy had glanced at him and flushed, though Harry wasn’t brave enough to wonder if it was out of embarrassed pleasure or just because of the wine they’d both just drunk.

But that didn’t matter. Just the memory of the boy glancing at him, his cheeks reddening, little wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes as he grinned at him, eyes sparkling with joy and slightly lowered inhibitions, made him feel a hot rush deep inside of him that he’d never felt before for anyone else, and the utter _adoration_ with which Eggsy had looked at him during the chorus made Harry resolve to do everything he could to make Eggsy look at him like that again.

And then, of course, there was the fact that as Elton had given them their own personal little encore, as thanks for dealing with the whole Poppy fiasco, Harry supposed, Eggsy had gradually shifted closer and closer until their bodies were pressed flush against each other in a hot line down Harry’s right side, and his shoulder had burned when Eggsy had finally leaned his head against it.

But he really hadn’t ever said that it was his favorite song, so Eggsy’s second attempt at wooing him took him by complete surprise.

“Arthur,” Merlin said through Harry’s glasses on the day Eggsy was supposed to be taking out his target. Harry resolutely attempted to ignore the fact that taking out the target consisted of flirting with the target, winning him over, and possibly even engaging in fornication in order to slip a flash drive containing valuable information about a potential terrorist base out of the pocket in the underwear the target had custom-made for himself.

“What?” Harry demanded, a little sharper than usual because his attempt to ignore the fact that Eggsy, his Eggsy, was on a honeypot mission was not going very well.

Merlin sighed. “Just hold it together for another thirty seconds, will you? Stop sulking in your office and come over to mine; there’s something you should probably see. About the mission.”

“Galahad?” Harry demanded, already out of his chair. “He’s not in trouble?”

“No, of course not,” Merlin scoffed. “Though he might be if you don’t get your arse in here soon.”

Harry was standing in front of Merlin’s computer monitor fifteen seconds later, and his heart did something funny when he saw that Eggsy was standing in front of a large window overlooking the city, and judging from the bits of reflection he could see in the window, he was in a fancy apartment. Most likely the target’s.

“So, uh, Arthur, are you there?” Eggsy asked, looking slightly sheepish.

“I –” Harry’s voice rasped slightly, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “I am.”

Harry saw Eggsy’s reflection grin. “Great. So uh –” He broke off for a few moments. “Alright, Lancelot says I don’t have more than about five minutes before the target gets back into earshot, so I’ve gotta do this quickly. Just bear with me, yeah?”

Harry watched the screen, confused, as Eggsy began to remove his glasses.

“Alright, so I won’t be able to hear you now but you’ll still be able to see and hear me.” Eggsy set the glasses down on what Harry assumed was a table, and then Eggsy moved enough so Harry could see what was going to happen.

“And this is where I take my leave,” Merlin muttered behind him, pushing away from the desk and wheeling himself out of the room. “Let me know when you two are done.”

“Of course,” Harry murmured, eyes glued on the screen, ignoring Merlin’s long-suffering sigh proclaiming them ‘two children who had just discovered what love felt like’ as he closed the door.

Eggsy sat down on the bench of a magnificent-looking piano, looking slightly unsure of himself as he glanced at his glasses, and through them, at Harry. “So, uh, I probably shouldn’t get caught singing to someone else if I’m trying to actually complete this mission, so I’ll just get started, yeah?”

And this where Harry’s surprise came in, because Eggsy began singing _Your Song_ and while it was quite obvious that he wasn’t very familiar with the keyboard, his voice was rich and passionate and quite impeccably in tune.

“My gift is my song, and this one’s for you,” Eggsy sang, hesitating only a little bit on ‘for you’ to find the right keys before glancing at the glasses with an apologetic smile. “And you can tell everybody this is your song,” he continued, making it through the verse with only a few minor pauses. “I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is when you’re in the world.” He turned and gave Harry one of his signature winks, and Harry very nearly blushed.

“So excuse me forgetting but these things I do; you see, I’ve forgotten if they’re green or they’re blue –” Here, he broke off, leaning towards the glasses with a grin and whispering a quick “they’re brown” before continuing, “– anyway, the thing is, what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen.” His finger slipped on the ‘seen’ and he quickly corrected it, flashing Harry a sheepish smile before going onto the next verse. It wasn’t perfect, but it was genuine and wonderful, and Harry had half a mind to just forget about the courting and go straight to dating. Or fucking, because if Eggsy’s body had been so warm against his even through layers of cloth he really wanted to know how hot he was without it.

When Eggsy finished, he sat there for a few moments, biting his lip, his cheeks tinged pink. “So, I hope you liked it,” he said with a hesitant, slightly crooked grin. “I didn’t have much time to learn the piano part but I did my best, sorry ‘bout all the mistakes,” he added, embarrassed.

“It was perfect,” Harry said, forgetting that Eggsy couldn’t hear him because his glasses weren’t on.

“I think my five minutes is almost up now,” Eggsy was saying, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand awkwardly. “So I’ve gotta go, sorry Harry. I really was going to wait until I could do it better but I just…I felt so bad doing this mission with how I…how I feel about you, and I thought I’d just do something small and…I don’t know, just so you know that I’m still yours.”

“I love you,” Harry said, even though this time he remembered Eggsy couldn’t hear him, but he said it anyway because he needed to say it even if it was just to empty air.

“He’s coming back,” Eggsy said, standing to retrieve his glasses. “And we’re probably…well, I have to do it.” He bit his lip. “Better get it over with then, yeah? Won’t be offended if you don’t watch this bit.” Then he grinned, and Harry caught one last glimpse of his bright green eyes before he put the glasses back on. “Won’t be offended if you do watch this bit, either.”

“Eggsy,” Harry scolded, now that Eggsy had his glasses back on and could hear him.

“I’m being completely serious,” Eggsy said, and Harry could hear his grin. “It’ll be fun, won’t it?”

“ _Eggsy_ ,” Harry said, utterly scandalized.

Eggsy laughed. “Sorry bruv. The wooing was pretty good until then though, yeah?”

Harry sighed. He told Eggsy to be careful and to use protection, shook his head in mild amusement at Eggsy’s fondly exasperated protests that he wasn’t a child and knew what he was doing, and then, with an amount of effort that he was not very proud of, did not take Eggsy up on his offer to watch.

He was old-fashioned, after all.

 

 

iii.

Harry really didn’t expect to ever get captured. He was Arthur, and Arthur didn’t go on missions. Arthur rarely ever even left his office, actually, except for when he was being wooed by a certain young man who had taken his previous place as Galahad, and that was hardly a high-risk activity.

Or, at least, that’s what he thought.

So he certainly didn’t expect to get captured on his way to welcoming Eggsy back after a successful mission to prevent the assassination of the United States president who currently visiting London for some so-called diplomatic mission. It wasn’t a mission he was particularly happy with since he wouldn’t have been particularly miffed if the assassination had succeeded, but maybe the shock of it would get the man to come to his senses and stop making stupid decisions. That, at least, was what Merlin hoped would happen.

But that was beside the point.

Harry hated to admit it, but his peripheral vision on his left side wasn’t quite what it used to be now that he didn’t actually have an eyeball on that side anymore, so he didn’t see the butt of the gun swinging towards his head until it was too late. He felt a flash of pain, and then everything went dark.

He woke up in a cell, stripped of all of his accessories and clothes except his underwear. His head was throbbing; to his surprise, his hands weren’t bound, and when he reached up he felt dried blood covering the left side of his face.

“Oh, bugger,” he muttered, standing up and shivering slightly; the cell was cold, and the floor was chilly against his bare feet. He walked over to the door and examined it closely, trying to see if there was any possible way he could pick the lock or otherwise get it open, but it stumped him as he had expected it would; there was little he could do with his skin and underwear, after all. A moment later, he heard footsteps and a man with an ugly, leering smile approached his cell.

“Hey, Pete, he’s awake,” the man called, peering into the cell. His breath stank.

“What do you want from me?” Harry asked calmly.

The man’s sneer widened. “You’re Kingsman,” he said.

Harry tilted his head even as he sighed internally. “Kingsman?” he asked, feigning innocence, which he must say he did quite well.

“Yeah, Kingsman,” the man said before turning to shout over his shoulder. “Hey! Pete! Where are you? Get your ass over here!”

“I must say I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Harry said.

“Bullshit, where else would someone get a scar like that?” the man spat, pointing at Harry’s empty left eye socket. And then he shrugged. “Either way, it doesn’t really matter, we’ll get the info out of you anyway. Prisons are pretty good at teaching people how to torture, you know? Man, I’ll tell you, we’ve got _loads_ planned for you –”

And then he was cut off by a gunshot and a strangled scream, blood spurting from his neck. His scream faded to a choked gurgle, and then he sank to the ground, and then it was Eggsy’s face looking in at Harry from outside the cell.

“Hello, Harry,” Eggsy said, slightly out of breath, cheeks flushed. He glanced down at the still-gurgling man at his feet. “Suffered enough now, I think, or at least as long as we have time for.” He fired his gun once, and the gurgling abruptly cut off.

“Eggsy,” Harry said, dumbfounded. He blinked, very aware that he wasn’t wearing his glasses and his scar was out in the open, but Eggsy didn’t seem to notice or care. “What are you – I thought you weren’t supposed to land for another half hour?”

“I wasn’t,” Eggsy said, glancing to his right and firing once at someone, almost casually, before turning back to Harry with a grin that didn’t quite hide his worry. “I heard that you was captured from Merlin when the location on your glasses wasn’t where it was supposed to be and you stopped answering so I jumped out. Couldn’t risk waiting that half hour.”

Harry blanched. “You _jumped out_?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Good thing our jets have parachutes.” He looked closely at Harry, frowning at the blood on his face. “They hurt you. Are you okay?”

“I – I’m fine,” Harry said, still slightly dumbstruck. “You jumped out of a plane.”

“I did. Anything for you, darling.” Eggsy looked quite proud of himself. “Are you sure you’re okay? Do you have a headache? Are you dizzy? Can you see me clearly? Do –”

“I assure you, I am quite alright,” Harry said.

Eggsy hesitated, and then nodded. “Okay. I’ll take your word for it as long as you promise me to get yourself checked out as soon as we get you back to Kingsman. Now, Merlin tells me Roxy’s dealing with a bunch of these wankers all by herself down the corridor over there, so if you don’t mind waiting just a little bit longer until I get this sorted out I’ll be right back.”

Harry blinked a few times again. “I – of course. If you could perhaps find my clothes as well?”

Eggsy grinned, his eyes sparkling. “If I do, and if I let you out, can I get a kiss? I’ve always wanted to kiss a princess.”

Harry was so shocked that he spluttered in what was certainly not one of his best moments. “Eggsy – I – Eggsy, are you _flirting_ with me? Now?”

Eggsy chuckled and shrugged. “I guess so. So can I get a kiss?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I thought you’d already kissed a princess.”

At that, Eggsy blushed. “Ah. Well, you see, I didn’t _actually_ …I just…well, I was pretty torn up when I thought you died, you know. Couldn’t very well go banging someone else when the love of my life just died, could I? So I…I haven’t actually kissed a princess before.”

“Ah.” Harry did his very best not to sound too pleased. “I can certainly consider it.”

“Really?” Eggsy’s eyes lit up; he looked thrilled. “Be right back then!”

And he was back in record time, not a speck of blood on his body. Not only did he have Harry’s clothes over his arm, but he also had his glasses, his shoes, his watch, his beloved umbrella, and even a damp cloth to wipe his bloodied face with in hand. He handed Harry the items through the small slot in the door and Harry quickly put them on, giving his umbrella a quick once-over to make sure it wasn’t damaged as he wiped his face clean of blood.

“So,” Eggsy said, punching in the cell’s unlock code and swinging the door open and looking so terribly eager, “do I get that kiss?”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “I said that I would consider it, not that I could guarantee that I could grant your request.” It was only the boy’s third attempt at wooing him, after all, and he liked to think that it took a little more than that to gain his affections. Whether that was actually true or not was a completely different story, but a gentleman had to keep up appearances.

“Oh.” Eggsy’s smile fell and he looked down at the ground; he looked so disappointed that Harry knew he had to do _something_ , if not for the boy’s sake then for his own, because the guilt he was currently feeling at having caused that dejected expression would probably be enough to take a few decades off what remained of his life.

“A princess must be courted,” he said as haughtily as he could, and felt a small spark of triumph as Eggsy’s lips twitched in a grin, his eyes lighting up again at the challenge.

“Must I put in a formal request to the princess’s father, His Majesty the King?” Eggsy gave Harry a flourishing bow. “But who would that be? Surely not Merlin?” Eggsy’s voice shook with barely suppressed laughter. “Must I put in a formal request to Merlin so I may court his daughter?”

“That will not be necessary,” Harry said stiffly, and Eggsy laughed.

“Alright, so I’ll just keep courting you, yeah?”

Harry straightened his jacket. “Yes, I suppose so, if you do ever want that kiss.”

Eggsy laughed again, shaking his head. “What, am I not impressing you?”

Well, now, that was completely unfair. But he had a point; courtship did go two ways. So Harry tilted his head, paused, and leaned down to press his lips briefly to the boy’s cheek. “You’re on the right track.”

And he swept grandly out the cell door, leaving Eggsy red-faced and gaping after him in complete shock.

Princesses knew how to flirt, too.

 

 

iv.

“It’s warm today,” Eggsy announced, walking into the room as Harry, Roxy, and Merlin relaxed in the Kingsman house’s living room one day in late October. “What do you say we go for a walk?”

Harry raised an eyebrow as Roxy snorted a laugh beside him and Merlin looked up from his clipboard tablet with a slightly apprehensive warning glare. “A walk?”

“Yeah, bruv. In the park or somethin’. We could bring lunch with us and eat by the lake.”

Harry raised his eyebrows even more, and Eggsy grinned.

“Ah. My most sincere apologies.” He gave a smart nod, walked to Harry’s side, and took his hand and kissed it as he gave a slight bow. “Would the princess be so inclined as to accompany her humble servant for an afternoon promenade?”

“Good God,” Merlin muttered, as Roxy’s sniggering grew louder.

Harry gave them both a very pointed look before turning back to Eggsy. “An afternoon promenade sounds delightful,” he said with a small smile.

“Wonderful.” Eggsy beamed. He offered Harry his arm. “Not to be un-gentlemanly, but I already have pastries and biscuits prepared, and when we reach the lake I have scheduled the best music for our entertainment.” He held up his phone and waggled his eyebrows.

Harry stood and took his arm, putting his book down on the small table next to the chair he had been sitting in. “You presumed I would accompany you?”

Eggsy shrugged, his eyes twinkling. “I know you can’t resist me.”

“Oh? Can’t I?”

Eggsy grinned, shifting so he was standing in front of Harry and putting both hands on Harry’s hips, pressing against him so Harry could feel the heat of his body even through his suit. “Is that a challenge?” he whispered, tilting his head and biting his lip, and his green eyes shone through his lashes exactly the way Harry imagined they would with his mouth wrapped around his –

 _No_. No, it was most definitely not a challenge.

“It is, if you want to make it one,” Harry replied, which was not what he meant to say at all and which probably proved Eggsy’s point, and Eggsy grinned and licked his lips.

“You two are disgusting,” Merlin announced, pointedly putting his tablet down and wheeling himself out of the room.

“Are we? Or are you saying that to disguise your desire to join in on the fun?” Harry asked innocently, and he heard Merlin choke down the hall.

Roxy put her own book down and stood, hurrying out the room and trying unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter. “You two are terrible. I’d better go check on him.”

Eggsy grinned up at Harry, shifting so he looped his arm around Harry’s, looking oh so eager. “Shall we, then?”

“I suppose we shall,” Harry said with a small smile.

When they reached the lake and finished lunch, he most certainly did not fall asleep against the boy’s shoulder.

 

 

v.

Christmas was rapidly approaching. There was a surprising lack of missions in the days leading up to the holidays and Eggsy spent most of his time in Harry’s office, lounging around with complete disregard for a gentleman’s manners.

This, of course, was an issue only because seeing the boy sprawled out on his back, four limbs spread wide over the armrests and back of the chair, was doing funny things to Harry’s heart. Perhaps that was Eggsy’s intention.

“We should decorate,” Harry said on the afternoon of the twenty-fourth as he was reading through Shakespeare’s _Troilus and Cressida_ , having finished his paperwork for the week; such was the lack of missions.

“Decorate?” Eggsy asked from his usual position on one of Harry’s chairs. His voice was slightly slurred, and Harry realized that he had been asleep. “Fuck, what time is it?”

Harry raised an eyebrow in disapproval at his word choice but answered without commenting on it. “We have half an hour until eighteen o’clock.”

“Only half an hour? Shit! God, if I’d slept just a little longer…good thing you woke me up. Anyway. What were you saying? Decorating?”

“I apologize for disturbing your rest,” Harry said. “And yes. Decorate. Isn’t that a holiday custom?” He marked the page he was on and closed his book, looking up at Eggsy. “Christmas trees, colored lights, wreaths…?”

Eggsy’s mouth stretched into a grin. “Ah. See, I’ve gotten that taken care of.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, glancing around the room where, unless he was hallucinating, there were no trees or lights or wreaths to be found.

Eggsy righted himself in the chair. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed?”

Harry didn’t answer, because he really hadn’t actually noticed anything different around the new Kingsman house.

“Really, Harry, for a super spy you can be really blind sometimes,” Eggsy said, and then immediately broke off, face turning beet red as he realized what he’d just said, eyes flashing to the dark left lens of Harry’s glasses. “I didn’t mean – I’m – Harry, I –”

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry said, waving away his apologies. “It was simply an expression. Now show me where these decorations of yours are.”

Still blushing, Eggsy stood, and Harry followed suit as he began to walk out of the room. “Um. Well, see, I didn’t mean all of those things specifically, yeah? I took some of them a little more, uh, metaphorically.”

“Metaphorically,” Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah. You’ll see.” Eggsy paused in front of Galahad’s office and pushed open the door. “Uh, just hold on a second.” He disappeared for a few moments before returning with a drawstring bag. He opened it with a slightly embarrassed grin, pulling out a string of lights powered by a battery pack and wound around a wrapped package. “For you,” he said, holding it out in front of him. “You can keep the lights, of course, I don’t need them since you light up my life enough just fine.”

Harry blinked. “Thank you,” he said, taking the package. “That is…quite the compliment.”

Eggsy flushed. “Um. I won’t spoil the present too much, but they’re shaped like trees and ornaments, so that’s where those decorations went.”

“Ah.” Harry paused. “Do they happen to be chocolates?”

Eggsy flushed harder. “Um…perhaps?” He bit his lip. “And the…the angel at the top of the Christmas tree.” He pulled a second thing out of the bag and tossed the bag aside. He stepped up to Harry, slowly enough so that Harry could pull away if he wanted to, and placed a halo headband over his head.

Harry heaved an enormous sigh, feeling quite touched but also quite ridiculous. “Really, Eggsy.”

Eggsy grinned. “You’re my angel,” he said simply.

Harry raised an eyebrow, trying to look like his usual severe self to try and combat the blush he knew was reddening his cheeks. “And the wreaths?”

“Well…” Eggsy glanced at the floor and then back up at Harry. “I…I took the liberty of making a reservation at The Wreath. Tonight. It’s, um, a restaurant. As…as a date. Figured you’d be free tonight since I specifically told Merlin not to put us on any missions.”

Harry’s eyebrows crept even higher up his forehead. “I was wondering why we both had so much more free time on our hands.”

“Um. Yeah.” Eggsy looked slightly sheepish. “I owe him and Roxy big time. She’ll be here…right about now, actually, to drive us there. If you’re okay with it, I mean,” he added quickly.

“You’ve forgotten mistletoe,” Harry said instead of answering directly, because if he’d said yes he knew it would’ve come out too loudly and too quickly, and a gentleman was always in control.

“Well, that’s the part that I didn’t take metaphorically. Look up,” Eggsy said quietly.

Harry did, and sure enough, there was a small, fresh sprig attached to the doorframe above their heads.

“Ah,” he said.

Eggsy looked desperately hopeful. “So?” he asked, biting his lip and bouncing on his toes, his hands clasped behind his back, but even then he tried at humor. “To kiss or not to kiss, that is the question.”

“That is from a completely different Shakespeare play,” Harry sighed, but he firmly believed that there was no one in the world who could have resisted those bright green eyes and perfect red lips, so he stepped into the threshold, took Eggsy’s chin in his hand, and leaned down to press their lips together.

It started sweet, chaste, and simple, and then Eggsy’s lips parted in a soft gasp as Harry mouthed at him and then it was not quite so sweet, chaste, and simple. Harry licked into the open mouth, tongue exploring the tastes and textures of the boy’s mouth. He felt Eggsy’s hand clutching at his shoulders, at the back of his neck, running through his hair, and his own hand slipped from Eggsy’s chin down to his waist.

Harry was the first to pull away, and then only because he really didn’t want to have an embarrassing situation in his pants right before a date. Eggsy was slightly breathless, his skin flushed, panting slightly, his pupils dilated and his hair somehow more mussed than it was before despite the fact that Harry had barely laid a hand on him.

“Oh,” Eggsy said, and it was a sort of awestruck whisper that sent Harry’s heart racing. “You do _not_ kiss like a gentleman, bruv.”

“There are other things that I can do which would be considered very ungentlemanly,” Harry said, composed as you please, smirking inwardly when Eggsy’s mouth fell open in shock. “Come along now, Eggsy, Roxy’s waiting for us,” he added, sweeping grandly past the boy towards the door and shaking his head slightly at himself.

A kiss before the first date. How scandalous.

Perhaps he wasn’t as old-fashioned as he thought.

Half an hour later, Eggsy looked at Harry, slightly bashful, as he sat across from him in the restaurant. It really was quite a nice restaurant, with mellow, soft lighting and gentle jazz playing in the background. It wasn’t what Harry would have called very sophisticated or formal, but that suited him. Suited Eggsy.

The food was outstanding, and Eggsy looked outstanding, and Harry had half a mind to lean over the table and ravish him right then and there.

But a gentleman is always in control of himself, so he didn’t.

They talked over dinner, not about Kingsman or their past missions or anything at all related to their jobs. Harry realized that after all this time, he still didn’t know what Eggsy’s favorite color was, or the way he liked to eat his eggs. He didn’t know how to make Eggsy’s coffee just the way he liked it or his favorite childhood story. He didn’t know the important things.

So he asked. He found out that Eggsy’s favorite color was a soft, sunset orange, and he liked his eggs fried and dipped in a mixture of salt, soy sauce, and vinegar, and topped with freshly chopped scallions; something he’d first eaten after a sleepover at a friend’s house whose dad was French and mom Chinese. He liked his coffee black, which surprised Harry, and looked back on _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ with fond memories.

He found out so much more about Eggsy that he hadn’t known before, and he felt himself falling more and more in love with the boy with everything he said. He didn’t even know it was possible to fall more in love than he was already, but he hadn’t thought he’d find someone to love when he was already in his fifties, either, so he decided it would be best to just go with it and not question anything.

“I…I hope you liked it,” Eggsy said as they walked outside afterwards. Harry could see their breaths in the air and they were walking closely enough that he could feel Eggsy shiver beside him.

“The food was excellent,” Harry said.

Eggsy huffed a laugh. “I meant the date.”

Harry gave him a soft smile. “That, my dear, was beyond words.”

Eggsy blushed.

 

 

+i.

“So…so is this a thing now?” Eggsy asked afterwards as they walked through the streets, a tinge of color rising in his cheeks that Harry suspected didn’t have to do with the weather. “I mean, us.”

Harry looked down at him with a small smile. “If you would like it to be.”

“Oh.” Eggsy bit his lip and then carefully, almost hesitantly, reached out and took Harry’s hand.

“The princess has been wooed,” Harry said, as if in explanation.

Eggsy’s mouth stretched in a grin. “And it’s a damn good job, innit?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy’s cheekiness. “It was.”

“So…” Eggsy trailed off blushing slightly. “Does that mean I get to kiss you again now?”

“Oh, my dear Eggsy, we can do much more than kiss,” Harry said as mildly and gentlemanly as he could, which was quite mild and gentlemanly indeed.

Eggsy’s cheeks flushed red. “I’ve been waiting for that,” he admitted slightly sheepishly, ducking his head as Harry gave his fingers a light squeeze.

“And it appears we must wait just a little bit longer to get back to my place, where I have every intention of fucking you senseless into the bed until you’re screaming my name as you come. If that is in line with your desires as well, of course, my dear boy,” Harry said, as casually as if he were discussing the weather since a gentleman is always in control, and was pleased to see Eggsy turn redder, pleased to hear the small hitch in his breath.

“Yeah, bruv,” he whispered, eyes practically glowing, his gaze darting around to see if anyone had heard before returning to Harry’s face. “That sounds _amazing_.”

“Wonderful, darling,” Harry said. They had reached the corner of the main street; he pulled Eggsy around the corner into a smaller, dark street and pressed him against the side of one of the buildings, leaning in close so his lips brushed against Eggsy’s ear; he felt the boy shiver and couldn’t help a small smile from stretching itself across his face. “Wonderful, seeing as I’ve taken the liberty of calling one of our drivers to take us back home,” he murmured, and let his hips roll lightly against Eggsy’s. He felt Eggsy’s knees grow weak and his breath leave him in a gasp. “But as wonderful as Kingsman drivers are, even they cannot teleport,” he continued, “and therefore it only seems logical for us to be productive while we wait. May I kiss you?”

“ _Shit_ ,” Eggsy said, sounding slightly stunned. “I mean, yes. _Yes_ , Harry, absolutely, why the fuck did you think you needed to ask, there’s a _reason_ I’ve been wooing you, bruv, if you thought –”

And then he shut up, if only for a moment, because Harry did lean forward and kiss him.

He had been planning on nudging Eggsy’s mouth open with his tongue but there really wasn’t any point in doing that now; Eggsy was panting and moaning and kissing him back, greedy and hungry and hot. He licked his way between those perfect, plush lips, tasting, exploring, relishing the stutter in Eggsy’s hands.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry,” Eggsy groaned into Harry’s mouth, and Harry felt hands on him, running up and down his sides, clutching at his shoulders, feeling the lines of his hips, and Harry Hart was a fucking dirty kisser and he was about to let Eggsy know. That little peck right before the date had been nothing; he hadn’t even gotten to the boy’s neck that time. He barely even gotten a chance to lay a hand on the boy, barely had a chance to tease at what was to come.

So he did tease, just a little bit, running his fingers along Eggsy’s sides, brushing the tented front of his pants, feeling the curve of his ass. He licked into the boy’s mouth, tonguing at him, tasting him, sucking his lower lip into his own mouth and nipping it. And then his mouth was on Eggsy’s neck, sucking and kissing and biting, grazing his teeth over the Adam’s apple and biting down at the juncture of neck and chest before sweeping his tongue over the mark to soothe the sting.

“Holy fucking _hell_ , Harry,” Eggsy gasped as Harry moved back up to kiss him, fingers slipping under the lapels of his suit to rub at erect nipples through his shirt, “you were so fucking good when we kissed before – _shit_ – but this – _fuck Harry I love that do that again_ – you’re a right wanker for holding back on me and I should fucking fuck the fucking shit out of you for making me wait this fucking long – oh _shit_ –”

“Language, darling,” Harry chided softly, though he quite liked to hear the slightly muffled profanity rolling from Eggsy’s tongue, especially if it was because of him. He couldn’t hold back a small grin at the whine Eggsy let slip when he drew back to speak but he really had no interest in letting another moment go by without Eggsy’s mouth on his so he dove right back in with a very ungentlemanly enthusiasm.

He’d let that one slip go for now. Eggsy’s body was hot against his and made hotter by the contrast to the crisp, sharp air around them, and as much as he tried to stay in control like the gentleman he was, Harry knew Eggsy could feel the want in his touch, see the hunger in his gaze. Quite honestly, if he had anything to say about it, the way the boy was writhing against him and spewing profanities in his ear was really quite a good excuse for his relative lack of restraint.

“Don’t talk to me about fucking language when you’re kissing me like that,” Eggsy panted, and Harry could feel the boy’s hands on his sides, slipping around to his ass. Eggsy moaned, hot into Harry’s mouth, and Harry felt fierce desire grip his chest.

“A gentleman is always in control,” Harry murmured, slightly hypocritically since compared to how much control he normally had over himself he was way out of line at the moment, but he liked to think he was still in possession of his senses more than Eggsy was.

Eggsy whined, rolling his hips, trying for contact, and just for a little bit Harry let him. The heat of their breaths was starting to fog up both of their glasses; he felt Eggsy’s hand leave his ass for a moment as he removed his own.

“Good, I can see my boyfriend now,” Eggsy panted, voice still muffled by Harry’s mouth. Too late, Harry felt the brush of fingertips against his temple and the slide of his own glasses against his face as they were pulled off; realizing what Eggsy had done, he froze, drawing back and tilting his face so the shadows fell on the left side of his face.

“No,” he said, and suddenly his heart was racing, pounding with fear, because Eggsy couldn’t be allowed to see him. He couldn’t let Eggsy see him, see what he had lost, see the cripple he had become. Eggsy had seen it before, of course, but that was a while ago and Harry had kept it carefully hidden ever since, not wanting him to see, afraid that if he did he would regret everything and leave him, abandon him, and he wanted the boy’s love more than anything in the world.

Eggsy looked confused and a little hurt. “Harry, I…I wanted to see you.”

Harry felt a pang of panic run through his chest. “It’s…you won’t like it.” It was pathetic, he knew.

Eggsy looked downright pained now. “Don’t underestimate my love for you, Harry,” he said, and with gentle fingers on Harry’s jaw, turned his face just enough so that he could see the scars and gaping hole where Harry’s eye had been. “You stubborn, vain, daft old man,” he whispered after a moment. “You think I’d stop loving you over something like this?” And then he was kissing Harry again, passionate and hot, so enthusiastic that their teeth clicked together and he huffed a laugh, and he was tracing Harry’s scars with his right hand with such adoration and care that Harry couldn’t bring himself to even consider the idea that he would be lying.

“I want you, Harry,” he said, and his voice rasped a little in his throat. “Fuck, I’ve wanted you for ages and I know you want me too, Harry, tell me you want me too. Tell me you want me so fucking bad you can barely breathe sometimes for how much you want me.”

“Eggsy.” Harry’s voice was little more than a sigh, not wrecked yet, not nearly as gone as Eggsy’s was already, and he felt a little thrill of pride. Eggsy rutted against him, delightful friction against his dick, and the previous moment was forgotten, tucked away to be ruminated over some other time. “I want you, Eggsy, my beautiful boy, my good angel.” He let teeth graze Eggsy’s skin, let his breath come a little faster, a little hotter, let himself feel the hardness between his legs that pressed against Eggsy’s belly. “But let me show you a little bit of what a devil is like. I promise to make it good, darling, I promise I’ll take care of you. I promise you won’t regret it. Just let me, Eggsy, let me show you how much I want you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eggsy whispered. “I fucking love you, Harry.”

Harry hummed into Eggsy’s mouth, a smile curving his lips at the hot desire that shot through him, the passion, the _want_. His fingers curled into the hot, tight muscle of Eggsy’s thighs as Eggsy tightened his grip around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer, kissing him harder, and then Eggsy shifted his hips so he rubbed deliciously against Harry’s cock and Harry very nearly moaned; he couldn’t keep a soft noise of pleasure from escaping his lips.

And then he felt Eggsy’s grin of triumph against his lips and resolved with ever last fiber of his being to make him regret that.

He bit down on Eggsy’s lower lip and relished in the small gasp the boy gave, his hands deftly pulling out the shirt Eggsy had so carefully tucked into his trousers and rucking it up, exposing his stomach and his chest.

Not all of it, of course, Harry couldn’t risk the boy being seen completely shirtless before he’d had a chance to take it all in for himself first, but it would have to do for now.

Harry released Eggsy’s lip and moved back onto his neck, sucking bruises along the throbbing vein and biting down in the juncture of his neck and shoulder; Eggsy’s whole body jerked and his left hand flew to Harry’s arm, bracing himself, squeezing. His right hand never left Harry’s face.

“You’ll be good for me darling, won’t you?” Harry murmured, sliding his hands under Eggsy’s shirt so they rested directly on hot, hot skin, and Eggsy whined. “You’ll be good for me, my angel, my good boy, I know you will.” He traced the hard, flat lines of Eggsy’s ribs, marveling in how they blended in so smoothly with taut muscle and gave way with ease with every harsh, panting breath the boy took, running his fingers along the panes of Eggsy’s belly, slightly softened now after dinner so that the beautifully shaped curves of his muscles didn’t dip down so much in between, pressing his hands into that deliciously defined V at his pelvis and teasing at the quivering, sensitive skin where his thighs met his body.

“Harry,” Eggsy whined.

“I’m going to touch you now,” Harry said, and when he did it was like the boy had been electrocuted; his whole body jerked, his mouth open in a soft cry as the hand on Harry’s bicep squeezed and the hand that had been on Harry’s face slammed into the wall beside him.

Harry began stroking gently, slowly, almost lazily, suppressing his own need to touch himself, to release the pressure that had been building deep in his belly, to stroke his own erection and bring himself some relief even if he’d be hard again five minutes later from the way Eggsy was writhing and moaning against his body.

And then he twisted his wrist slightly, just so, squeezing his fingers just a little bit tighter there at the head, and Eggsy very nearly sobbed.

 “Fucking _hell_ ,” Eggsy gasped, and he was clutching at Harry’s sides now as if it were the only thing keeping him up and his knees really did feel a bit wobbly.

“Relax, darling,” Harry murmured, kissing him again but releasing Eggsy’s cock. “Can’t have you coming already, can we?” He heard Eggsy’s whimper, felt Eggsy struggling beneath him, fighting not to touch himself and jack himself off since Harry hadn’t told him to yet, and felt a surge of pride. “You’re such a good boy, Eggsy, my darling, such a good boy for me.”

“Wanna – wanna fuck you,” Eggsy gasped out. “I mean – want you to fuck me. Just fucking fuck me, Harry, I need to feel you –”

“Patience, love,” Harry chided. “We can’t have our taxi pull up while I’m slamming my cock into you either, can we?” Eggsy whimpered at his words, his knees weakening, and Harry smiled softly. A right devil, he was, and he knew it, so he kept talking. “I wouldn’t mind putting on a show, love, a show for the whole world so they knew who you belonged to,” he murmured, his voice low and almost fierce, and he was pleased to hear that it didn’t shake. A gentleman was always in control. “I’d fuck you in front of the whole world, I’d spread you open with my fingers, press them into you good and slow, stretch you out so you’d be ready for me.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whined, and despite his best efforts bucked his hips.

“And I’d take you, on your back so I could see your face as I pressed my cock into you, so I could kiss your chest and touch you and lick you clean when you came all over yourself. And then I’d kiss you so you would know what you tasted like, my filthy little boy. But I’d fuck you first, hard and rough and fast until you were screaming my name and you wouldn’t come until I told you because you’re my good boy, my darling boy – _fuck_ ,” Harry hissed, as Eggsy slipped a thigh between his legs, tight, hard muscle pressing against his cock.

“Harry,” Eggsy repeated, and unlike Harry, his voice was shaking.

“Oh, love, I’d fuck you senseless in front of the world, but tonight you’re _mine_ ,” Harry growled, and he was grinding against Eggsy’s leg now, one hand down the back of the boy’s pants and gripping at the curve of his ass, the other on the boy’s chest, stomach, hips, fingertips leaving bruises. “You’re mine tonight, mine alone, and no one but me is going to fuck you, no one else is going to see me fuck you. No one gets to see the bruises I leave on your body until tomorrow, is that clear?”

Eggsy whimpered eagerly. He was grinding against Harry even as Harry ground against him, and Harry let him touch himself through his trousers so he pushed the heel of his hand against the hard line of his erection, desperate for friction, desperate for release.

“My darling boy,” Harry hissed, pulling the collar of Eggsy’s shirt down so he could bite down on the sensitive skin just below the boy’s collarbone; Eggsy cried out, the rhythm of his hips stuttering, and with the hand he had down the back of Eggsy’s pants Harry spread his cheeks wider and brushed a fingertip against his hole.

“ _Harry_ ,” Eggsy cried out, knees buckling, but Harry pulled away abruptly. The boy very nearly sobbed at the sudden loss of contact, catching himself before he fell, chest heaving. His cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen and red and glistening, bright eyes wide with the pupils completely blown. His clothes were in complete disarray, and there was nothing to be said for the state of his hair.

 _God_ , Eggsy was beautiful.

“Tonight, you’re mine alone,” Harry murmured. He gave the boy a small, slightly regretful smile, and pulled him close to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. “And the taxi’s right around the corner.”

“Ah, fuck,” Eggsy mumbled, still sounding a little disoriented. He swept his gaze over Harry and shook his head. “Look at you, all posh and gentlemanly like you weren’t just rubbing against me like a horny teen,” he grinned, running a tongue over his swollen lips and still looking dazed. “Sweet-talking your way into my pants – or should I say dirty-talking?”

Harry leaned down and nipped the boy’s neck to reprimand him. “I’ll be impressed if you’re not coming in your pants like a horny teen tonight before I’m done with you,” he said mildly. “You were _begging_. And the noises you were making; you should’ve heard yourself, love.”

Eggsy’s cheeks flushed and he gave Harry a playful shove. “Oh, fuck off. Though I really must say, for a gentleman, your mouth is absolutely _filthy_.”

“Oh? Is that a bad thing?”

Eggsy’s grin widened. “Nah, bruv. I can’t wait to have it on me again.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Potential part 2?


End file.
